


Nekotaires great adventure

by Grieving_sunflowers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_sunflowers/pseuds/Grieving_sunflowers
Summary: Nekotaire gets pregnant!!!!!! And whoose the father????





	Nekotaires great adventure

Nekotaire wakes up in his dirty litter box, licking his armpits as he does. All of a sudden, his other ruler (since Grantaire was actually the king The German Tingle, and this man was aswell) walked in and frowned, cleaning his knife on his pants.

"Grantaire in all honesty wtf is wrong with you. Yesterday you were spidertaire, and now your Nekotaire, you need some actual fuckin help" the man, Strade, said as he walked right back out as Ren cooked a live chicken.

Nekotaire went back to himself, Grantaire, as all his Nekotaire stuff vanished away. He stood up and dusted himself off, from a night of sleeping on the floor and drinking wine while crying to himself. 

He did not know the thing coming to him soon that would change his life for better or worse


End file.
